


Falling

by Richie117



Series: Ficzki by Dzio [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: (tłumaczenie), Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richie117/pseuds/Richie117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie ma sensu pytać, kiedy już zna się odpowiedź. (Ep tag #4x16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> **Oryginał:** [Falling](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4510171/1/Falling)  
>  Tłumaczenie zatwierdzone przez Autorkę

**oooooooooo**

 

_“All the jagged edges disappear,_  
_Colors all look brighter when you're near._  
_The stars are all afire in the sky,_  
_Sometimes I get so lonely I could..._

_Why do you get all the love in the world?  
Why do you get all the love?”_

“All The Love In The World” by NIN

 

**oooooooooo**

 

"Uważasz, że powinienem ryzykować własnym życiem, żeby ocalić życie Amber." Bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. Nie ma sensu pytać, jeżeli już znasz odpowiedź.

House wie, że ludzie nie rozumieją jego przyjaźni z Wilsonem. Nie potrafią zrozumieć, dlaczego ktoś taki jak Wilson byłby skłonny związać się z kimś takim jak House. Wszyscy widzą, co Wilson robi dla House'a, ale nie potrafią dostrzec, jakie korzyści ma z tego Wilson. To nie ma żadnego sensu, więc zastanawiają się, spekulują, w końcu - pytają. Oczywiście pytają Wilsona - nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie poszedłby, żeby zapytać House'a. A Wilson nigdy tak naprawdę nie odpowiada, jedynie się uśmiecha.

House pragnie, żeby Wilson coś powiedział, bo on sam również nie jest pewien. "Nie chcę naciskać, dopóki to się nie rozpadnie", powiedział pewnego dnia, i mówił poważnie. Problem w tym, że nie wiedząc, co jest ważne dla Wilsona, nie może powiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się punkt krytyczny. Myśli, że ten uśmiech to dobra rzecz, ten uśmiech różni się od innych uśmiechów Wilsona, to jego House'owy uśmiech. Wilson ma specjalny uśmiech, tylko dla niego, więc to musi być dobra rzecz, prawda?

House nie chce, żeby to się rozpadło, ale nie potrafi przestać naciskać. Wilson się nie odzywa, więc House musi samodzielnie znaleźć tę niewidzialną krawędź klifu, ponieważ kiedy ją znajdzie, będzie w stanie wyznaczyć granicę, zbudować mur wokół niej i ostrożnie cofnąć się o krok. I nigdy, nigdy nie runąć w dół.

Inna część House'a - ta, która przemawia głosem jego ojca i sączy truciznę w jego myśli - wie, że on prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zasłuży na Wilsona, więc pewnego dnia to musi się rozpaść. House nie potrafi przestać naciskać, ponieważ jeśli to musi się rozpaść, woli, żeby rozpadło się teraz. Póki ciągle wie, jak samemu pójść dalej, bez Wilsona u boku. Ponieważ House poddaje się, coraz bardziej i bardziej każdego dnia, i w końcu, w nie tak odległej przyszłości, będzie potrzebował Wilsona tak, jak potrzebuje oddychać, i jeśli wtedy upadnie, nie będzie w stanie się podnieść.

\- Uważasz, że powinienem ryzykować własnym życiem, żeby ocalić życie Amber. - House zadaje swoje nie-pytanie, Wilson kiwa głową i House nie potrafi dać mu odpowiedzi, jakiej pragnie udzielić, ponieważ to jest to - to jedno słowo w końcu zniszczyłoby to i posłałoby go w przepaść.

Dotarł wprost do samej krawędzi, nie zauważając tego, i teraz jest za późno.

\- Okay - mówi zamiast tego. Nie chce tego, jest przerażony, nie chce umrzeć, nie chce stać się rośliną - i to boli, to boli tak bardzo, że Wilson postawił ją na pierwszym miejscu, a House'a na drugim. Nie chce tego, ale to jest Wilson, który ma specjalny uśmiech, tylko dla niego. A klif jest oddalony o zaledwie kilka cali i House nie może już powiedzieć "nie".

 

**oooooooooo**

 

fin.


End file.
